The present invention relates to an expandable intraluminal graft for use within a body passageway or duct and, more particularly, expandable intraluminal vascular grafts which are particularly useful for repairing blood vessels narrowed or occluded by diseased luminal grafts.
Intraluminal endovascular grafting or stenting has been demonstrated to be an effective alternative to conventional vascular surgery. Intraluminal endovascular grafting involves the percutaneous insertion into a blood vessel of a tubular prosthetic graft or stent and its delivery via a catheter to the desired location within the vascular system. Advantages of this method over conventional vascular surgery include obviating the need for surgically exposing, incising, removing, replacing, or bypassing the defective blood vessel.
Structures which have previously been used as intraluminal vascular grafts have included various types of stents which are expanded within a vessel by a balloon catheter such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,197 issued to Pinchuk et al. on Apr. 19, 1994, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Examples of different types of stents include helical wound wires such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,090 issued to Pinchuk on May 28, 1991, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, and stents formed by cutting slots into a metal tube, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 issued to Palmaz on Mar. 29, 1988, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Other types of stents include self expanding stents, typically made from a superelastic material, such as a nickel titanium alloy (Nitinol). The prior art makes reference to the use of Nitinol, which has shape memory and/or superelastic characteristics, in medical devices which are designed to be inserted into a patient""s body. The shape memory characteristics allow the devices to be deformed to facilitate their insertion into a body lumen or cavity and then be heated within the body so that the device returns to its original shape. Superelastic characteristics on the other hand generally allow the metal to be deformed and restrained in the deformed condition to facilitate the insertion of the medical device containing the metal into a patient""s body, with such deformation causing the phase transformation. Once within the body lumen the restraint on the superelastic member can be removed, thereby reducing the stress therein so that the superelastic member can return to its original un-deformed shape by the transformation back to the original phase.
Alloys having shape memory/superelastic characteristics generally have at least two phases. These phases are a martensite phase, which has a relatively low tensile strength and which is stable at relatively low temperatures, and an austenite phase, which has a relatively high tensile strength and which is stable at temperatures higher than the martensite phase.
Shape memory characteristics are imparted to the alloy by heating the metal at a temperature above which the transformation from the martensite phase to the austenite phase is complete, i.e. a temperature above which the austenite phase is stable (the Af temperature). The shape of the metal during this heat treatment is the shape xe2x80x9cremembered.xe2x80x9d The heat treated metal is cooled to a temperature at which the martensite phase is stable, causing the austenite phase to transform to the martensite phase. The metal in the martensite phase is then plastically deformed, e.g. to facilitate the entry thereof into a patient""s body. Subsequent heating of the deformed martensite phase to a temperature above the martensite to austenite transformation temperature causes the deformed martensite phase to transform to the austenite phase and during this phase transformation the metal reverts back to its original shape if unrestrained. If restrained, the metal will remain martensitic until the restraint is removed.
Methods of using the shape memory characteristics of these alloys in medical devices intended to be placed within a patient""s body present operational difficulties. For example, with shape memory alloys having a stable martensite temperature below body temperature, it is frequently difficult to maintain the temperature of the medical device containing such an alloy sufficiently below body temperature to prevent the transformation of the martensite phase to the austenite phase when the device was being inserted into a patient""s body. With intravascular devices formed of shape memory alloys having martensite-to-austenite transformation temperatures well above body temperature, the devices can be introduced into a patient""s body with little or no problem, but they must be heated to the martensite-to-austenite transformation temperature which is frequently high enough to cause tissue damage and very high levels of pain.
When stress is applied to a specimen of a metal such as Nitinol exhibiting superelastic characteristics at a temperature above which the austenite is stable (i.e. the temperature at which the transformation of martensite phase to the austenite phase is complete), the specimen deforms elastically until it reaches a particular stress level where the alloy then undergoes a stress-induced phase transformation from the austenite phase to the martensite phase. As the phase transformation proceeds, the alloy undergoes significant increases in strain but with little or no corresponding increases in stress. The strain increases while the stress remains essentially constant until the transformation of the austenite phase to the martensite phase is complete. Thereafter, further increases in stress are necessary to cause further deformation. The martensitic metal first deforms elastically upon the application of additional stress and then plastically with permanent residual deformation.
If the load on the specimen is removed before any permanent deformation has occurred, the martensitic specimen will elastically recover and transform back to the austenite phase. The reduction in stress first causes a decrease in strain. As stress reduction reaches the level at which the martensite phase transforms back into the austenite phase, the stress level in the specimen will remain essentially constant (but substantially less than the constant stress level at which the austenite transforms to the martensite) until the transformation back to the austenite phase is complete, i.e. there is significant recovery in strain with only negligible corresponding stress reduction. After the transformation back to austenite is complete, further stress reduction results in elastic strain reduction. This ability to incur significant strain at relatively constant stress upon the application of a load and to recover from the deformation upon the removal of the load is commonly referred to as superelasticity or pseudoelasticity. It is this property of the material which makes it useful in manufacturing tube cut self-expanding stents. The prior art makes reference to the use of metal alloys having superelastic characteristics in medical devices which are intended to be inserted or otherwise used within a patient""s body. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,905 (Jervis) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,445 (Sakamoto et al.).
However, in general, the foregoing structures, both balloon expandable and self-expanding, have one major disadvantage in common. Insofar as these structures must be delivered to the desired location within a given body passageway in a collapsed state, in order to pass through the body passageway. While it is necessary for the expanded stent to have enough rigidity to maintain the integrity of the vessel it is implanted into, it also needs to have sufficient flexibility so that it can be navigated through tortuous vessels. For repairing blood vessels narrowed or occluded by disease, or repairing other body passageways, the length of the body passageway which requires repair, as by the insertion of a stent, may present problems if the length of the required graft cannot negotiate the curves or bends of the body passageway through which the graft is passed by the catheter. In other words, in many instances, it is necessary to support a length of tissue within a body passageway by a graft, wherein the length of the required graft exceeds the length of a graft which can be readily delivered via a catheter to the desired location within the vascular system. Some grafts do not have the requisite ability to bend so as to negotiate the curves and bends present within the vascular system, particularly prostheses or grafts which are relatively rigid and resist bending with respect to their longitudinal axes.
Accordingly, one solution to this problem has been the development of an articulated stent. An example of an articulated stent is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,984 issued to Schatz on Mar. 23, 1993, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Such a stent is particularly useful for critical body passageways, such as the left main coronary artery of a patient""s heart. Schatz discloses a stent having a plurality of expandable and deformable individual intraluminal vascular grafts or stents wherein and adjacent grafts are flexibly connected by a single connector members.
Recently, however, there has been a need to improve upon the stent disclosed in the Schatz reference. Specifically, it has been a desire to the technical community to make such a stent which is even more flexible, so that the stent can navigate tortuous vessels better than before. The present invention provides such a stent.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a stent for implantation into a vessel of a patient. The stent has at least two plastically deformable and expandable tubular graft members for expansion within a vessel. Each of the graft member has a first end, a second end, a wall section disposed therebetween and a lumen extending therethrough. the stent further includes at least one articulation connecting the first end of one of the graft members with the second end of the other graft member. Wherein the articulation is made from a superelastic material.